


Neon Streets

by Computer_Mori



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computer_Mori/pseuds/Computer_Mori
Summary: A short scene of Johnny and Daniel in Okinawa. 90s Lawrusso.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Neon Streets

It had been a long time since they had both had this much fun. The night still felt young and the neon lights coated the streets in a yellow and pink haze that seemed to intoxicate the city. They walked together with their hands threaded. A warm rain began to speckle their shirts.

“Me and Kumiko only went a little into the city when I last visited but I do remember an incredible ramen place near here,” Daniel pointed his head towards the direction it was in and Johnny and Johnny's stomach happily obliged. 

It was tucked away in an alley but the city lights had managed to touch it still. The lights inside were just as pretty but more traditional. They glowed a soft orange. 

Daniel pulled the laminated menu forward and pointed at what he wanted. He slid it over to Johnny who looked sheepishly down at it. It was full of characters he didn’t understand. His eyes carefully took in the pictures trying to make out what was what. Daniel noticed his trepidation. He’d been new once too. 

“I think you’ll like this one” he casually said, pointing at a bowl of ramen filled with meat. Johnny smiled, grateful that Daniel hadn’t left him to sink. A little more confident this time, he pointed to the picture.

The ramen was warm and filling. It warmed their hands, which they hadn’t noticed were growing cold. 

“This is really good!” Johnny said, noodles still hanging from his mouth. Daniel chuckled. He was glad Johnny was enjoying himself, the trip had gotten off to a rocky start but now, in the midst of their private adventure they were both starting to unwind; Daniel had stopped insisting Johnny try everything and Johnny stopped complaining about every little thing he thought was weird. 

“Right? I can’t believe this place is still here to be honest, but I’m glad it is. I’m glad I could share this with you” he turned his head away trying to look like he was just casually examining the cute decor strewn on the shop walls. But Johnny could see the red creeping over Daniel’s ears. He smirked.

“You like me or something Larusso?” his voice was teasing. Daniel looked back at Johnny and rolled his eyes, blush persisting on his cheeks. 

“No, I took you on a romantic adventure to Okinawa because I hate you,” he shifted to face Johnny again, face a little more mischievous than before. It was Johnny’s turn to blush. Daniel could be forward but neither had rushed to define what this was. What they were to each other was never said aloud. But he wasn’t gonna back down so easily.

“Oh yeah? Then lucky me,” his patented “jerk smirk” was plastered across his face now. He reached over once again to thread their fingers. Daniel huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah lucky you Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more to this soon. I really like the idea of them in Okinawa.


End file.
